


The Proposal

by Kris675



Series: Pokemon Sword and Shield Smut [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Pokemon, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris675/pseuds/Kris675
Summary: Another request, Leon proposing to his partner.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Dande | Leon/Original Female Character(s), Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Pokemon Sword and Shield Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one came out alright. Let me know what you think!

He knew you were going to say yes, why wouldn't you? The two of you had talked about marriage for a long time and came to the conclusion that the two of you would, in fact, be married one day. Even though he knew you wanted this just as much as he did, why was he still nervous? The actual act of acting you to marry him was what was throwing him off. He imagined doing it a million times over, he had everything perfect inside his head.

He reserved a spot at the best restaurant he knew. He knew it wouldn't be busy that night, so he wouldn't have to be worried about being swarmed with fans. He had written a little speech... One that he had rehearsed many times over, to tell you how much he loved you and how much you had meant to him over these years. He planned on spilling his heart out to you the moment he had dropped to his knee. The ring was perfect too, something simple, a white gold band with your favorite stone embedded in the very middle. He wanted, no, _needed_ to make this absolutely perfect for you. You were absolutely perfect to him, so why shouldn't he?

He picked you up early that night. You could tell he was a little bit on edge, and you absolutely suspected something. The way his laugh was a little too loud, the way his fingers trembled when he took your coat. He was good about treating you like his princess, but tonight felt... different. The smile never once left your face that night as he sat you down at a table near the window of the restaurant with the most beautiful view of the city. He was particularly quiet as the two of you ordered your food, and you caught him staring at you as you peered over your menu.

The tension was really building as the dinner progressed. Leon had calmed down somewhat as you made casual conversation over your meal, but the weight of the ring in his pocket was bearing down on him greatly. He wanted to pick the perfect moment for it after you had finished your dinner, just as dessert was being brought out. He had everything planned perfectly, but what he hadn't counted on was the knot that was building in his throat. He looked at you over the table, the soft glow of the candle on the table creating a light in your eyes that shined perfectly every time you looked at him. You were perfect in every possible way, you were the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with... Now, to actually make that happen.

"Are you feeling okay?" You asked, tilting your head and reaching out to place your hand on top of his. Leon blinked a few times, he had been staring again without even noticing it. His fingers reached around yours, intertwining in a soft embrace that made you smile.

The waiter came over and took your plates, clearing the table. "Would you like anything for dessert?" He asked, and without thinking, Leon shook his head no. The waiter nodded to him and left the check at the table for him to take care of.

"No dessert? Okay..." You said with a small smile. You were talking about wanting to try their cheesecake all night, why would he say no?

Leon quickly realized what he had done and panicked. He cleared his throat to try and open his mouth to say something, but no words came out. His heart began to race, he had messed up, but he could still fix this. Dinner was over, it was now or never. He had all of this planned, he was going to look you in the eyes and say your name, and then drop down to one knee. He would begin telling you how much you mean to him, just like he had been practicing all week. He even had it all written down on a note in his pocket to help him in case he needed it.

He looked you deep into your eyes, and you felt your own heart thump in your chest. Again, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His voice was lost to him, but he had to push through it. He had to! Leon pulled his hand from yours, almost knocking over his wine glass as he did, and reached for his coat pocket. The ring was there next to the note he had, and when he grabbed it, he grabbed the ring tight in his fist and he watched the note tumble out and onto the floor. He grits his teeth, wanting to grab it, but it had fallen under the table where he couldn't reach. He looked back at you, the panic building up in him, but it was too late. He looked at you and saw that you had your hands over your mouth, tears beginning to prickle the corner of your eyes.

Now or never.

With one fluid motion, he slipped out of his chair and onto the floor, down on one knee. He was silent, an intensity in his eyes as he stared at you and held out his hand for you to take. Your tears began overflowing and falling down your cheeks. You reached out your trembling hand and rested it in his palm. He held you tight, and without a word, he held up the ring.

The dam seemed to burst, as you started crying hard, nodding your head vigorously and then threw your arms around his neck. Around you, the other diners gave you happy applause as you accepted his proposal, but neither of you heard them. Leon was absolutely starstruck with you and held you tightly in his arms as you cried into his shoulder. You pulled back, trying to keep your tears from ruining your makeup, and he smiled brightly at you as you tried and failed to dry your eyes. He took your face in his hand and kissed your cheeks, loving every part of you just then, and then took your hand yet again. He slipped the ring onto your finger and you both looked at it for the longest time, admiring its shine in the dim light of the restaurant.

The rest of the night seemed to go by in a blur. Leon had other things planned for the both of you that night, but all you wanted to do was go home and call everyone you knew. Leon eventually agreed and took you back to your home, where you then called your mother, your father, your friends, that one person you met in third grade and hadn't spoken to since... Bottom line was, you were excited.

Eventually, you hung up your phone and tossed it onto the bed, finally done. You stared down at the ring once more, smiling happily at it, and then Leon came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You smiled up at him, and Leon leaned in to give you a soft kiss on your cheek.

"I can't believe this is really happening..." You whispered and then turned your head to capture his lips into your own.

"Let me tell you, I can't believe I managed to ask." Leon chuckled. His hands began roaming your body, feeling you all over as he just couldn't get enough of you. With all the excitement of that night, you were all riled up.

Your fingers slipped over the back of Leon's hand and led him upwards towards your breasts. He didn't hesitate as he took you into his palm, massaging you and making you moan. You could feel his prick begin to harden and press into your back, so you began moving your hips side to side to rub into him.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Leon then picked you up into his arms and then tossed you town onto the bed. You laughed as he did, and Leon nearly pounced on the bed over you. He had his arms up on either side of your head and then pinned you down with a bruising kiss.

Your hands reached up and touched his chest, feeling his warm body on top of you. You worked quickly to push off Leon's jacket and pull his shirt up over his head. He made short work or your clothes as well, lifting you up and sliding your shirt off. He pressed his lips to yours and unhooked your bra with one hand. Once your chest was fully exposed to him, he pushed you back down onto the bed and all but attacked your chest. Grabbing you in his hand, he brought your nipple to his mouth and began to suck, rolling his tongue over your hard nub and making you squirm. You moaned, tangling your fingers in his hair as he wanted nothing more than to please you. He switched breasts, capturing your other nipple into his mouth while he played with the other in his fingers.

You rubbed your thighs together, desperate for some friction down there. Reaching down with one of your hands, you trailed your fingers along the bulge in Leon's pants, making him moan. Leon relented his attack on you and kissed you again, letting his tongue worm it's way into your mouth, tasting every last bit of you. As you fumbled with the button on his pants, Leon reached down and helped, his cock springing forward as he released himself.

You pushed him off of you, so he was on his back now. He had no problem letting you take the lead now as you nestled yourself between his legs. You smiled as you took his large cock into your hand, feeling the heat radiating off of him, the throbbing of his lust as you could barely get your hand all the way around him. You placed a light kiss to his shaft, a breathy moan springing from Leon's throat. You fought a smile as you kissed him again, your lips leaving a trail of hot kisses up and down his length. With one fluid movement, you placed the flat of your tongue along the base of his cock and licked him, long and slow, until you got to his head. You swirl your tongue around his head, making him gasp and reach down to grab your hair.

You took him into your mouth, sucking on him gently before taking him in deeper. You could never fit him all the way, so you used your hands as an extension to your mouth, pumping him slowly at his base as you bobbed your head onto him. He was usually quiet during sex, but right now you were ripping small, desperate moans from the pit of his throat as you had your way with him. You pulled him out of your mouth with a slight pop and then began running your tongue along the sides of his shaft. As you moved your head back up to once again take him into your mouth, Leon's grip on your hair grew tighter as he pulled you off of him.

Looking up, Leon's face was deeply flushed. He was beginning to sweat, and his breathing grew heavy from your actions. You smiled again, knowing just how much he enjoyed what you did to him. Rather forcefully, he pulled you up so you were lying on your back next to him. Leon rolled over and smothered you with kisses, his hand reaching up to grab onto yours, your fingers interlocking as he felt your engagement ring between them. He held you like that and you melted into him, leaning into his kisses as if they were the air you needed to breathe. His hand eventually left yours and started exploring your body, grabbing at your breasts again, making you hum into his mouth. When his hand traveled further south, you lifted your hips to give him an easier time to undress you. He tugged at your pants, desperate to get them off of you, and then tossed them to the floor.

Once done, Leon's eyes gazed over your naked body and he drank in the sight of you, lying small underneath him on the bed. You were more beautiful than words could describe, so he let his actions do the talking. Leon began kissing your neck, gently sucking on your skin, leaving marks that you knew you would have to hide later. He found his way to your breasts again, sucking on your nipples, biting down with his teeth just enough to make you moan. His hand slid along your stomach. He caressed your soft skin, squeezing you here and there, just enjoying the feel of your body. Leon then reached down and grabbed your thigh squeezing that too before pushing them apart.

You gasped as his fingers danced just barely around your pussy, ghosting over your hot flesh that was begging to be touched. You wanted to beg him, but every time you opened your mouth you were drowned out by your own loud moans. He knew exactly what he was doing to you. Leon slid one finger into your wet folds and found your clit. Your body went rigid for a moment, and then relaxed when he started playing with you. He drew soft, slow circles onto your clit, giving you some much-needed attention. You were dripping for him at this point, but he wanted to ride this out for a little longer.

It wasn't long, though, until he had you begging for him. "Please..." You said under your breath while being barraged by his slow torture. He looked up at you, the flickering of gold in his eyes locking with yours, making your heart skip a beat. "Please, I need you inside me..." Your begging was music to his ears, and without a word, Leon slid two of his fingers inside your hungry pussy, making you gasp. This wasn't what you had in mind, but you weren't complaining. He pumped his fingers inside you slowly, building up force and speed with every movement.

You were writing in pleasure, and you honestly didn't know how much longer you would last. You craved release, wanting nothing more for him to finish you then and there, but he stopped. You groaned disapprovingly as Leon pulled his fingers out of you, leaving you burning and twitching for him to come back. Instead, Leon rolled on top of you, hovering just inches from your face as he hooked one of your legs around his waist. He kissed you, slow and deep, as he then ground his hips into yours. His shaft ran along your throbbing pussy, and you wiggled your hips up into him, needing him, begging for him.

He pulled back and you could feel him enter you, nice and slow. Leon buried his face into the crook of your neck as he rocked his body into yours, going deeper with every thrust. Quiet curses fell from your lips as you held onto him for dear life, wrapping your arms around his back and legs around his waist. All you could do now was lie there and let him fuck you into the mattress, your body shivering and shaking as he brought you closer.

Leon pressed his forehead to yours, taking your cheek into the palm of his hand, and then kissed you as he fucked you faster. You were becoming painfully aware of the intense heat rising in your belly, threatening to overtake you completely. You welcomed it, feeling every thrust sending a jolt of electricity to your very core. It wasn't long before you had to break the kiss, panting heavily as your heart raced and your pussy clenched down on him.

You came apart a little bit at a time, feeling your head swim and your body tingle. Then, the dam broke, and an immense wave of pleasure washed over you. You almost screamed, your body spasmed as Leon continued to fuck you relentlessly through your orgasm, causing wave after wave of intense pleasure hit you again and again, refusing to let up. It wasn't until you felt Leon's body begin to tremble did he relent, his thrusts becoming quick and desperate as he came undone. When he came inside you, your body washed over with pleasure one last time, leaving you completely drained and exhausted.

Leon lay on top of you, panting and sweating, holding onto you for dear life as neither of you moved. You lay like that for what felt like forever until Leon lifted his head to look down at you, a lazy smile on his face as he looked down at his new fiancee. You smiled back, your eyes half-closed, your lips pulled back in a too-wide grin, and you kissed him. Leon grabbed your hand again, locking his fingers with your own. The ring, fitting perfectly on your finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Please join me on tumblr if you enjoy my stuff.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


End file.
